Said trailer hitch systems can be used as an addition to or as a part of a trailer for adjusting the height and leverage of said trailer while attached to a vehicle. Previous systems for adjusting said trailer hitch systems comprise rudimentary approaches such as unloading and reloading said trailer or removing said trailer from said vehicle to make adjustments.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved system and method for adjusting a trailer hitch system would be advantageous.